24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jude Ciccolella
Burlington, Vermont, USA | role = Mike Novick}} Jude Ciccolella played the recurring character Mike Novick for four seasons on 24. Biography Richard Jude Ciccolella is a well-recognized American character actor who received a B.A. from Brown University in 1969, and then attended and received from Temple University a Master of Fine Arts degree in theatre. At Brown, he acted in student productions. He also practiced imitations and singing in the bowels of the Sharpe refectory while washing dishes. His film roles include parts in Shakedown (with Peter Weller), The Shawshank Redemption (with Mark Rolston, Bob Gunton, Paul McCrane and Gil Bellows), The Keeper (with Isaach De Bankole), Harrison: Cry of the City (with Jeffrey Nordling), Night Falls on Manhattan (with Colm Feore), Mercury Rising (with Robert Maffia), Beloved (with Albert Hall), Flawless (with Karina Arroyave, Rory Cochrane, and Vincent Laresca), High Crimes (with John Billingsley), Star Trek: Nemesis (with Alan Dale), The Terminal (with Cas Anvar), Daredevil (with Leland Orser), the 2004 remake of The Manchurian Candidate, Sin City (with Powers Boothe, Michael Madsen and Tommy Flanagan), Stolen (with Enuka Okuma, Ryan Cutrona and Michael Cudlitz) and World Trade Center (with Roger Cross). He also appeared on 1992 James Foley and David Mamet film Glengarry Glen Ross as the Detective. with director Jon Cassar and co-star Michelle Forbes.]] He has had guest starring roles in Law & Order (with Keith Szarabajka), It's True (with Richard Burgi), The Others (with John Billingsley), Falcone (with Joaquim de Almeida), NYPD Blue (with John Billingsley again and Daniel Dae Kim), ER (with Paul McCrane), The Agency (with Will Patton and Jenny Gago), The Guardian (with Gina Torres, Keram Malicki-Sanchez, Robin Thomas, and Taylor Nichols), CSI: NY (with Vanessa Ferlito), Prison Break (with Keith Szarabajka again, Michael O'Neill, and Randy Flagler) and NCIS (with Pauley Perrette). In 2012, he reunited with Kiefer Sutherland and director Ian Toynton on the second episode of Touch. Ciccolella is also a singer and songwriter and has published four CDs. His last name is pronounced "Chick-o-lell-a." ''24'' credits *Season 1 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 2 ** (voice, uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 4 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 5 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 24-related appearances * Ciccolella provided DVD audio commentary for the episode "Day 5: 3:00am-4:00am" (with Manny Coto). Selected filmography * 1'' (2018) * ''Toxin (2015) * Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (2014) * Stealing Roses (2012) * Stolen Lives (2009) * World Trade Center (2006) * Sin City (2005) * Star Trek: Nemesis (2002) * The Shawshank Redemption (1994) * Glengarry Glen Ross (1992) * Insignificance (1985) Television appearances * Lethal Weapon (2018) * NCIS: New Orleans (2016) * Matador (2014) * Touch (2012) * NCIS (2008-2011) * Prison Break (2008) * ER (2002) * New York Undercover (1995, 1996) * The Equalizer (1985) External links * JudeCiccolella.com - The actor's official website. * * * Jude Ciccolella's music at ezFolk Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Guest stars